


That Kiss

by cookietower



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookietower/pseuds/cookietower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I meant it, so of course it happened. And, I won’t deny it. I won’t pretend that it didn’t happen. Though I admit that it happened because I lost my head for a minute, and that’s not something I would apologize for, by the way.” </p><p>“Then, what did you come here for?” </p><p>“I... I wanted to explain myself. You know, for k-kissing you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kiss

In the beginning, all I wanted was to beat them all. I wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles.

I wanted to play against them, and win on my own. It didn’t matter if it were in an official game. I wanted to fight with strong opponents.

But, I guess reality wanted to check up on me a little and decided to show me just how much I needed to do in order to do just that. I’ll never say it out loud, but I admit that I am a bit dense. It took me a lot to realize that I needed more than just personal growth in skill to beat anyone—not just the Generation of Miracles. I learned that I needed others, I needed teammates, I needed friends in order to accomplish this feat.

I thought I could do this on my own.

And, there were times where I went back to thinking that I could do it singlehandedly. But, in the end, I needed my team. I needed all those people to help me go through this. I needed people to tell me that I could do it, that I have to do it. I needed people to trust in, to believe in during a game. I needed people to become my inspiration, to become my driving reason to become what I need to be. I needed my team, my friends to win.

And, we did. We won.

I beat the Generation of Miracles with my team, with my friends, and with him.

With him, Kuroko Tetsuya, we became the number one team in Japan together.

Hearing the announcer confirm our victory was exhilarating. For a minute, I thought I had gone deaf over the roar of the crowd and the volume of my own hoarse voice. And, well, it was probably the left over adrenaline in my system after the finals that made me act so rash. But, in my defense, who wouldn’t rejoice their becoming Japan’s best high school basketball team for the year? So, I was a bit too hyped up after the final buzzer rang and did something stupid.

No, no. It’s not stupid. That was definitely not stupid. I’m stupid, but what I did was not stupid. It was unexpected, but not stupid.

Kissing someone you like is not stupid, right?

In the midst of celebrating our victory, I was so happy that I tackled a person down and kissed him. I kissed him on live broadcast of the finals. Thankfully, the cameras didn’t get the shot, so I think we’re good but, I guess what matters most is the fact that I kissed someone without permission. It’s a bit inappropriate to feel happy for doing it, but who doesn’t want to kiss the person they like?

So yes, we won the game and to celebrate, I kissed him.

I kissed Kuroko.

I am not going to refute that fact. I do not want to call it stupid. And, I sure as hell don’t want to end it like that.

In the beginning, all I wanted was to beat the Generation of Miracles.

But now, I want is to be with him as well. I wanted to be with Kuroko, not just as friends, not just as teammates. It’s not that I don’t want to be teammates with him anymore—in fact, I want to play basketball with him more than ever. But, being teammates was one thing. Being lovers was another.

I probably realized my feelings for him right after the last game with Touou. His words could really get to you, you know. To be honest, I rather wish he said something else instead of “I’m glad I met you”, if you catch my drift. Actually, maybe if he handed fainted back there, I may have said something surprising. Probably.

I wasn’t able to do it, the succeeding days after, for various reason. Part of said reasons may or may not be cowardice and fear of being rejected, but I decided that after the final game—win or lose—I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him everything I felt.

I’ll tell Kuroko that I liked him. A lot. I love him, there.

Perhaps reality decided to check up on me again and made me kiss him instead. Who knows, maybe I would have chickened out again and may have not confessed to him after all. So, the kiss was a big help to get things out in the open in one go. It caused complications though. It caused a ton of complications. It was like the kiss was some form of bacteria that entered a wound and caused some infection. And really, I could do without this infection—thank you very much—because I actually wanted to explain myself right after I’d kissed him.

But, Kuroko disappeared before I could even try.

At first, I thought he just ran away from the shock. Your friend suddenly kisses you so, I imagined some would be too freaked face said friend afterwards. But the thing is, Kuroko didn’t show up even the day after. Or the day after that. Thankfully, he showed up at school, but before I could even turn to talk to him, he would have disappeared already.

He has been skipping practices. He didn’t show up at Maji Burger. He wouldn’t pick up his phone or answer my messages either.

This has been happening for a week now. Basically, he has been avoiding me. I don’t know how long he plans to keep this up, but I don’t think I can take this kind of treatment any longer. Some of our sempai have been pestering me to make up with him already, but I really can’t if I couldn’t contact him, can I? I tried waiting at the street court we usually play on, but he wouldn’t show there either. I am _this_ close to snapping and ambushing him at his house instead. That is, if I knew where he lived. Why the hell don’t I know where he lives? I’ll have to ask the coach... or not. She would kill me, so I must resort to more drastic measures.

Asking every single one of the Miracles was hell, by the way. Having to explain what exactly happened was not one that I enjoyed. It was like facing five interrogations one after the other, and none of the investigators are the good kind. I would probably have better luck getting kind treatment from Kuroko’s parents, but...

We’ll get there some other time.

The Generation of Miracles is indeed a force to be reckoned with. But really, their personalities made me want to beat them in a whole different way—a more painful way. It would not help to hurt someone to patch things up with him, so I had to hold back. God, did I hold back. Fortunately, one of them told me where he lived.

So, right now, I am standing by the front gate of the Kuroko residence. I am just an arm’s reach away from pressing the doorbell. But, this is more mentally taxing than I thought. I guess I never thought about what I would say when I do see him. Should I ask him why he has been avoiding me? What I would do if he refused to see me? Maybe I should try calling him first. Giving him a heads up is good, right? No, what if he doesn’t answer my call again? Message him then? What if he ignores it?

Damn, what am I going to do?

“Kagami-kun?”

I snapped away from my thoughts and jumped. Goddamn this shadow guy. But then, if he was my shadow, what is he doing avoiding me? People should not be without their shadows, right? Right?

“You! Where the hell have you been?” I shouted as I recover from my surprise. This is not how I should begin this conversation, but let’s just go with it.

Kuroko blinked at me and looked away. Blankly, he answered, “I was asked to buy some groceries before going home.”

“That’s not what I meant, you little bastard!” I hissed.

Kuroko visibly flinched from the volume of my voice, and I try to calm down. Well, this was going smoothly. I breathed deeply, evenly for a few seconds, just staring at him. Why, why does he look different? He looks tired. How long has it been since I last saw him again? Oh yeah, a week. I shake my head, as if to clear away my thoughts, and tried to speak again.

“Kuroko, about what happened after the finals...”

Kuroko tensed. “Be—before that, would you like to go inside first?”

He brings out a set of keys and unlocks a padlock on the gate. Well, I didn’t notice that one. If I had rang the doorbell earlier, only to find no one, that would have knocked off several confidence points out of me. Thank God for my indecisiveness.

“Kagami-kun? Are you going in?”

For the second time today, Kuroko startles me out of my internal monologue. Awkwardly, I nod and follow him inside. Passing the entranceway, I murmur, “Sorry to intrude.” And I was answered with an equally silent grunt. He led me farther inside and into their living room.

“Please have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?”

“Y-yeah,” Somehow, things are getting more uncomfortable by the second. “Just water is fine, thanks.”

Kuroko disappears, into the kitchen I guess. I release a breath I’ve been holding and slump on a settee. Kuroko... he looks more worn out than I thought. It seems what I did affected him more than I thought. Did he hate it that much? I was just so happy back then. Was it really stupid? Should that have never happened? I really meant it though. It happened. It was real. What I feel for Kuroko is real...

“I’m sorry for making you wait, Kagam-kun.” Kuroko said as he reappeared, a glass of water in one hand and what seems like potato chips in the other. Just as he met my eyes, he averted his gaze and placed the food on a low table. “Please help yourself.”

“Sure.” I say. Kuroko just stood there, not meeting my gaze, not saying a word. I inwardly sigh. I have to end this right here. I fist my hands in determination, and I stand. This cannot go on any longer.

I breathe out. “About that kiss, I—”

“Please don’t say it, Kagami-kun.” He cuts me off. I look at him in surprise and I see his pained face. “Please don’t say anything.” He begs.

Does he know? Does he already know about my feelings? Then, does this mean that he is not happy about it?

He doesn’t want me liking him?

My heart drops. Well, I figured I might get rejected. I shake my head firmly. Rejected or not, I still want to tell him. I steeled myself to continue, “No. I don’t like this. That—”

“I will not pretend that the kiss never happened.” Kuroko whispered weakly. “I would rather we never discuss it than to pretend it never happened.”

“What?” A blurt out. I—I didn’t expect him to say that.

“Kagami-kun, I know you still practice those habits. You might not have meant it at all, but I don’t want to hear you denying it. Please.”

I just gaped at him. What is he saying? For God’s sake, just because I lived in the States for several years, it doesn’t mean that I kiss people for nothing. And, it’s not like Americans kiss people for no reason either. Where did they get this idea anyway? In any case... where did he get the idea that I want to pretend that it never happened?

That kiss happened. No one can tell me otherwise.

I ran a hand through my hair and asked cautiously, “So, you don’t want me to deny it?”

Kuroko locked gazes with me, unwavering, and then he abruptly looked down.

“You looked like you wished you hadn’t done it, back there.”

That’s not it at all! “No! If anything, I wish Hyuuga-senpai hadn’t pulled me away!” I asserted. He did look up. I rushed forward and added, “I meant it.”

Kuroko tensed with that.

Good, he reacted, I thought. And so, I pressed the matter further. “I meant it, so of course it happened. And, I won’t deny it. I won’t pretend that it didn’t happen. Though I admit that it happened because I lost my head for a minute, and that’s not something I would apologize for, by the way.”

He finally looked up, face flushed, and asked slowly, “Then, what did you come here for?”

Oh. That was a nice look, I thought. I blushed and looked away. Right, I still haven’t thought of what to say. I scratched at my head awkwardly, trying to piece my thoughts together into a coherent speech. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Kuroko was looking at me expectantly.

“I... I wanted to explain myself. You know, for k-kissing you.” I stammered.

Wordlessly, he urged me to continue. The best way to go about this is probably to go straight to the point. Besides, I’m afraid I might not say the right things if I dragged it out any more than this. So, three words. Three words to make things clear. I just hope I won’t be sobbing by the end of this.

Well, here goes nothing.

“Kuroko, I—”

“Please, don’t say it.” Kuroko squeaked, hiding his face with his hands. As cute as the gesture is, I really can’t go on much longer. Being cut off every single time is not really helping.

I ignored his plead, and confessed. “I like you.”

When no reply came, I repeated myself. “I like you. I really like you.”

Damn, my face is burning.

“H-hey Kuroko, say something.” I stuttered, begging. Despite this embarrassing situation, that really took a load off of my shoulders. But, Kuroko still won’t say anything. I closed the distance between us, and peeled the hands covering his face with some effort. Then, I came face to face with a red-faced Kuroko, his eyes shining with unshed tears—what the hell am I saying.

I sighed, and said it once more, “I like you, Kuroko.”

Kuroko opened his mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out. Instead he just looked to the side, and said nothing. This isn’t getting us anywhere.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” I asked, gently turning his head to face me again.

Finally, he speaks, “I didn’t want to talk to Kagami-kun.”

Okay, that was a little too direct. Abating my irritation for now, I pressed, “Why didn’t you want to talk to me?”

“I...” He looked away again, but continued, “I didn’t want to hear you say sorry.”

“I thought we’d already cleared that I wasn’t apologizing for that.” I reminded him. “Why?”

Kuroko turned his head back and said, “I didn’t want to be rejected.”

I burst out laughing, making Kuroko glare at me. But, I grin at him and press our foreheads together.

Eyes closed, I murmur, “That’s supposed to be my line, idiot.”

“I don’t appreciate being called an idiot by you, Kagami-kun.”

“Shut up,” I laughed, and open my eyes. I stare straight into bright, blue pools. They look happier now.

“I like you.” I told him once more, and this time, I was rewarded with a smile.

It was a familiar smile. It was just like the one he had when we won the finals. Is it all right to believe my words is enough to make him feel like a winner? I’m thinking too highly of myself, aren’t I? But, it’s not stupid—at least I think so.

I’m stupid, but I think believing that is not stupid.

And hey, kissing someone you like is not stupid, right?

“Definitely not,” I murmur. And, before he could say anything, I kissed him.

Yeah, I kissed Kuroko.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God, what is this.
> 
> Please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes, I'm not good at writing. Also, I apologize, Kagami and Kuroko are so out-of-character here, huh? Right? Right? I'm terrible.
> 
> But anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> This is also on Tumblr and on FanFiction. :3 Links can be found on my page!


End file.
